Perceptions
by mamaesme
Summary: But forever is a long time.
1. Chapter 1

_Perceptions_

**Summary**: [Drabbles] "However, staring into Edward Cullen's topaz eyes, she didn't think that this time falling would be a problem."

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight; Stephenine Meyer does. I merely play.

**Notes**: My manuscript is killing me and I can't deal with Evan and Amanda anymore right now. And Bella Swan is like a pair of comfortable shoes to slip on. If I was ambitious I would say that I plan to write every main character 's perceptions on every other one, as seen in this one. But I have no idea of what I plan to do with my future let alone his story.

**ALERT**: I, however, am willing to take requests for one-shots and drabbles. Leave me a request and I will fulfill the requirements gladly. Yay, avoidance of work.

* * *

**Bella**

Bella never claimed to be graceful. She was a disaster waiting to happen when it came to getting up out of bed in the morning, and that was the mild version of it. Up until she had moved to Forks (and for a small time after), she had nearly killed herself on various items.

Falling in Isabella Marie Swan's mind equated to certain bruises, blood loss and inevitable pain. It was something that she didn't question. It just was.

However, staring into Edward Cullen's topaz eyes, she didn't think that this time falling would be a problem.

**Emmett**

The large brute of a vampire always terrified Bella somewhere deep, deep down in the beginning. The day she finally opened up to him was the moment after he catches her the moment she nearly stumbled down the stairs.

His hands were gentle, and he lightly held her, like she was a piece of china that he was terrified to break. She learned that underneath his muscles and loud laughter, Emmett Cullen was a caring, loving individual whose heart she had managed to worm into.

She swore to herself to not break that sacred trust.

**Esme**

Esme Cullen is easily the most amazing woman Bella has ever met. She connects a family that could easily never even get along like glue. Her sharp gazes quill every the toughest of battles and her smile is infecutous.

Bella sees her look out the window sometimes, remembering something from her hazy human memories. Her child, Bella later realizes.

Bella could creep away or watch, but she is spurred to action. Her arms hesitantly go around the Cullen matriarch, Esme wistfully pats her arms and they stay that way for a long time, watching the sun set.

**Rosalie**

Bella sees models everyday on television, but Rosalie Hale is one she sees on an almost regular basis. The beautiful vampire intimidates Bella, but not never terrifying.

She hasn't feared Rosalie since she saw the vampire linger over some baby materials in a magazine one afternoon. Her fiercely angry gaze softening to something wishful and tinged with regret.

Bella understands why Rosalie Hale hates her. She is everything the vampire wishes she was, and Bella can't help but wish their places were reversed, so Rosalie could get her second chance at humanity and Bella could have her forever with Edward.

**Jasper**

Jasper Hale is an enigma to Bella Swan. She is never allowed in his company for long, since his hold on the thirst is tumultuous at best. She hears loving tales from Alice and amusing anecdotes from the others, but she never meets him. Not really.

Bella hates it. She wants to know the silent man who is well read and loves to pull pranks more than Emmett. She wants to know him and be friends with him.

But she isn't so she waits until the day when she has forever, because then she can get to truly meet Jasper.

**Alice**

Some days Bella has no idea how she and Alice Cullen ever became friends.

When the pixie like girl looks up in her and beams at her, Bella sees why. She adores waking up to phone calls reminding her to wear long sleeves with an upcoming storm, she loves playing the reluctant Barbie, and she loves Alice Cullen.

It's not because she's Edward's sister; it's because Alice is her first true friend, and that bind means the world to Bella. Alice knows, even though she never says a word. It's written in her eyes as Alice smiles.

**Carlisle**

The day she accidentally blurts out 'Father' instead of Carlisle, Bella blushes deeply before asking his forgiveness. Wide eyed, Carlisle gives it.

When Forever is achieved years down the road, Carlisle tells her it's okay if she doesn't want to call him father. It doesn't hurt him, he says, staunchly not looking her direction.

Bella glances at him under her eyelashes before remarking that she has considered him her father for almost forever. His smile is blinding and the hug is tight as they embrace at the father and daughter they always have been but never acknowledged.

**Edward**

She never knew she would find her soul mate in Forks. Bella didn't even believe in soul mates until Forks. She also didn't believe in vampire or werewolves but apparently the impossible is possible in the small town in Washington.

But feeling his lips on her, carefully controlled even as they slip further in passion and deeper in love, Bella knows she believes. Love is mysterious, like vampires and Bella doesn't believe that she could ever have these feelings with anyone besides Edward Cullen.

She latches onto the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer, knowing they have eternity together.

**Jacob**

Bella watches her friend as he dances around the fire with the rest of the pack, knowing deep down if there were nothing along the lines of werewolves and vampires in the world, she would be by his side.

It would be comfortable, loving and more than she can imagine. But that world isn't the one she lives in. This time around, he is meant for another as much as he denies it. And so is she.

In another lifetime, she would be by his side with his ring on her finger instead of Edward's. And Bella knows it.

* * *

Please review. And remember to leave me a request if you wish. I am willing to procrastinate on the last eight chapters of my manuscript as long as I can. Help me in this noble venture!


	2. Forever

_Forever_

**Summary**: [Drabbles] "But forever is a long time."

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight; Stephenine Meyer does. I merely play.

**Notes**: For _greyrondo_. Because I love her. =]

**ALERT**: I am willing to take requests for one-shots and drabbles. Leave me a request and I will fulfill the requirements gladly.

* * *

**Alice/Jasper**

When people glanced at them, they all thought the same thing I did. Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock must have been together forever. They were so in tune with each other, so loving, so knowing of the others feelings that they had to have known each other since they were born.

But forever is a long time.

Alice hadn't been there when the charismatic southern soldier, a boy on the edge of becoming a man, had been turned into his worst nightmare. When he became an order – following, emotion-sucking vampire in the civil war that killed more than just the living.

Jasper hadn't been there when Alice wandered, utterly nameless and painfully naive, into a world she had no remembrance of. When she was torn between the murmurs of futures that _could be_ and what really was.

But they were here now, Alice smiling softly as she stepped forward, nearly dancing on air. Jasper matching her step for step, a whisper of a smile on his face as he caught her dainty hand. Quietly, he laced his fingers with hers, and she squeezed his in response.

A look passed between them, because they didn't need words to express anything, and Jasper's tilt of the lips inched upwards a bit more and Alice's eyes were bright enough to be mistaken for diamonds. I watched with a grin of my own playing on my lips, happy for them and what they had.

They would be together for the rest of their existences.

And that was enough.

**Bella/Edward**

She loved him. She lost him. She got him back.

He loved her. He set her free. He got her back.

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen's courtship was anything but normal. It wasn't due to the fact that he was years and years older than her, nor that he was a vampire and she a mortal. No, it was because of the lengths they _loved_ each other.

He loved her enough to let her go, saving her from the torture of his half-existence. He loved her enough to destroy his own meager hopes and dreams, that all rested on the brief idea of a forever with her. He loved her enough to die without her.

She loved him enough to watch her world fall to pieces. She loved him enough to be unable to feel without him by her side. She loved him enough to nearly die to hear his voice.

How Romeo and Juliet.

Despite the tragic ending that foreshadowed their own tale, despite breaking each other's hearts, they saved each other. Loved each other. And never let go.

Even though they both died for their forever.

**Jacob/Bella**

Forever would never really be for them.

He could stop aging with the shifting, but every day was another less in her lifetime. His face as young as ever, eyes unlined and no blemish featured on his skin, his hair dark as midnight, and eyes as bright as a moonless night.

She, however, didn't have that luxury. She fought valiantly against her untouchable opponent, living her life to the fullest in the best ways possible, but slowly her hair turned grey, gaining more wrinkles thank she had years alive.

They no longer looked like husband and wife. Many who caught sight of them smiled at the young grandson helping his grandmother with her groceries, remarking at what a kind young and polite man he was. They didn't see the hand on her back as the light touch of a lover, merely a caring child. They didn't see the glances that held more than just affection. Or they choose not to.

The select few who had their own tragedies in the making, watched with knowing eyes as Bella grew sick, rasping breaths rattling her entire body as her loving and ever-youthful husband stayed by her side, refusing to leave her side.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Bella Swan lost her fight against time.

And Jacob Black lost his wife.


End file.
